1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer that forms desired print on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a printer that forms print on a print-receiving tape. In this prior art printer, a print-receiving tape roll is loaded and used. The above described print-receiving tape (tag tape) is wound around the print-receiving tape roll in a rolled form, and desired print is formed on the print-receiving tape that is pulled out from the print-receiving tape roll and is fed. At this time, in this prior art, the print-receiving tape roll is wound around a substantially cylindrical winding core, and cuts for suppressing the above described print-receiving tape from coming apart are disposed on a tape holder that rotatably supports the winding core.
In the printer as described above, during printing operation, the print-receiving tape roll rotates by pull-out of the above described print-receiving tape. When printing operation stops, rotation of the print-receiving tape roll also stops due to the halt of pull-out. When execution and stop of the printing operation are repeated, rotation and stop of the print-receiving tape roll are also reiterated. At this time, slack occurs in the print-receiving tape due to rotation by inertia of the print-receiving tape roll. As a result, in the print-receiving tape roll, the above described print-receiving tape wound in the rolled form may come apart in a radial direction. In a case where such coming-apart is generated, meandering of the print-receiving tape occurs at the time of subsequent feeding after the start of printing operation, and there is a possibility of causing irregularity in print positions and deterioration of print quality.
In the above described prior art, although it is considered to suppress coming-apart of the print-receiving tape at the time of non-operation when the printing operation as described above is not performed and at the time of attachment and detachment of the tape holder, it has not been considered to achieve coming-apart suppression of the print-receiving tape at the time of the printing operation as described above.